


Enjoying the Fireworks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #250: Fireworks.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #250: Fireworks.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Enjoying the Fireworks

~

“Wow,” said Harry, eyeing the setup. “This is amazing.” 

“It’s grown,” said Ron. “Used to be it was just us, but since we’ve all got married and had kids--”

Harry nodded. There were at least fifty chairs set out in the Burrow’s back yard, and he could see George fiddling with firecrackers. Molly even had a buffet table with hot chocolate and assorted pastries, everything under a Warming Charm.

“Gotta go,” said Ron. “Lavender’s calling.” He clapped Harry’s arm. “Best get a good seat for the fireworks, mate.” 

Harry nodded. If all went according to plan, he’d need two seats.

~

“Is Severus coming?” Hermione asked. 

Harry shrugged. “No idea. I visited his shop yesterday to remind him, but I never got an answer.” 

Hermione smiled. “I hope he does. I know how you feel about him.” 

Harry sighed. He was pretty sure everyone but Severus knew how he felt about him. “Tell me about this year’s fireworks,” he said, trying to distract himself. “What’s George planning?” 

“He hasn’t told me.” Hermione huffed. “He wants to surprise everyone--” Her eyes widened. “And speaking of surprises.” 

Harry spun to see Severus walking towards them. His heart fluttered. 

“Go get him,” murmured Hermione.

~

“I’m glad you came,” said Harry. 

Severus inclined his head. “I wasn’t sure I would.” He hummed. “I’ve less than pleasant memories of Weasley fireworks from Hogwarts, after all.” 

Harry grinned. “Well, we’re not in school now. And it _is_ the traditional way to celebrate the New Year.”

“Indeed.” Severus eyed the chairs, most of which were already full. “Is there assigned seating?” 

“No, but I saved us spots.” Harry touched Severus’ arm lightly. “Let’s get some hot chocolate and then we can sit. It’s almost time anyway.” 

When Severus didn’t flinch, Harry relaxed slightly. Maybe this would work out.

~

The fireworks began just before midnight, exploding overhead as everyone watched. Harry surreptitiously watched Severus’ face as the colours and shapes changed. 

Naturally, Severus noticed. “Is something on my face?” 

Harry smiled. “No.” 

“Then why are you staring?” 

Harry could feel himself flushing. “I just like seeing you enjoy yourself.” 

Severus hummed. “I suppose I am, inasmuch as anyone can at such a rambunctiously Gryffindor event.” 

Harry grinned. “What? Slytherins don’t do fireworks?” 

“Au contraire.” Severus’ smile was sharp. “Ours just tend to be...private.”

Feeling brave, Harry leaned in. “Maybe I’ll get to experience some someday.”

Severus smirked. “Perhaps.” 

~

“It seems traditional fireworks have given way to a different sort,” said Severus, looking around as the last of the smoke cleared. 

Couples were cuddling all over the place and, biting his lip, Harry clasped Severus’ arm. “Sorry. We can go if you like--” 

Severus eyed Harry. “Is there no one with which you wish to indulge?” 

Harry coughed. “I wouldn’t say that.” 

Severus’ expression closed and he drew back from Harry. “Then don’t let me keep you from them.” 

Harry blinked. “No, I think you misunderstood.” He drew a deep breath. “I’m with that person right now.” 

Severus froze. 

~

“My apologies,” said Severus, recovering. “But I think the fireworks explosions have deafened me. It almost sounded as though you said you’re...interested in me as more than just a friend--” 

Harry smiled faintly. “Your hearing’s just fine. I _did_ say that. And definitely as more than just a friend.” Then, as he often did when nervous, he started to babble. “Although if you’re not I don’t want to put any pressure on you. Our friendship is important to me and I don’t ever want to jeopardise that--” 

“Harry,” Severus interrupted. 

Harry swallowed hard. “Yes?” 

“Shut up and come here.” 

~

They found a quiet corner. Smoke from the fireworks still lingered, concealing their movements. Once out of the immediate vicinity of the others, Severus dew Harry to him. “You’re sure you wish to try this? I’m not sure there’s any going back if we--” 

Leaning in, Harry stopped the flow of words, kissing Severus. Within moments, Severus was kissing back, his hands fisting in Harry’s robes, pulling him closer. 

As fireworks exploded along Harry’s nerves, he moaned, wrapping arms around Severus and pressing up against him. 

Severus dragged his mouth from Harry’s. “Shall we continue this elsewhere?” 

Harry nodded. “Definitely.” 

~

“Ready?” Harry asked before they entered the Floo.

“I’d no idea that your invitation to the Weasleys’ fireworks included New Year’s Day breakfast, too,” Severus grumbled.

Harry’s fingers tightened on Severus’. “I’ve a standing invitation and they always want me to bring someone. You’re the only one I’m interested in bringing.”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Well, our evening of _private fireworks_ was certainly worth such a small price.” 

Harry grinned, although, upon arriving at the Burrow, he braced for everyone’s reaction. 

Far from fireworks, however, they were welcomed. Hermione waved. “Happy New Year!”

Severus hummed. “It seems it shall be, yes.”

~


End file.
